


And the World Should Be Ending

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is <i>not</i> going to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World Should Be Ending

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 4 - determination

He is _not_ going to give in. He won't give either of them the satisfaction, or let either of them give him that oh-you're-fucked-now smirk. Nope. He is determined. Not going to do it.

Handshairlips brush over his shoulders, close enough to want, but he holds himself back. Let them do whatever they want. A hand threads through his beltloop, trapped now. He tries to escape the other direction only to meet lips at his ear, "You don't really want to leave, do you?" And he knows that face is smiling, not quite laughing _at_ him, more _with_ the person attached to the hand in his beltloop.

Still bound, he stands up straighter when he feels warm air caress the back of his neck, nowhere to go. Softness just under his chin, pushing closer, leaning on and over him and he could _hear_ tongues, lips, the cracking of his willpower.

Will not look. Will not look. A tug at his belt before he even realizes he is leaning away and a sigh escapes his own lips. Another hand joins the first, braver, sliding under his shirt hem, warm, light, want- not wanted. Not going to let himself sink into this. The world should be ending, not taunting him, singing across his skin.

Tries to turn his head away from the finger tracing his jaw to come within millimeters of lips. Eyes flicker down and back up, licks his own lips and still swears restraint. The tiny space on either side of him disappears, slim bodies pressed flush, drawing a groan from his throat.

He closes his eyes, maybe not such a good idea, feels teeth and lips on one ear and lips and tongue on his neck and if his knees were determination it would be gone. Knows it's futile but has to try but his legs refuse. A dark curl falls in his eye as he gives into the lips he sees smirklaugh every day and never knew what they tasted like until now. Hands he's known his whole life, just not like this, not at his pants, at his throat, and the world still hasn't ended.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/9182.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/3944.html)  
> 


End file.
